


Shades of destiny

by song_of_sword



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Cursed (2020), Cursed (Netflix), Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fay - Freeform, Love/Hate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_sword/pseuds/song_of_sword
Summary: Different ways of Nimue and Lancelot’s relationships.Collection of drabbles.
Relationships: Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed), Nimonk (Cursed), Nimulot (Cursed), The Weeping Monk/Nimue
Kudos: 44





	Shades of destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my BBF. Thank you!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+BBF.+Thank+you%21).
  * A translation of [Shades of destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343875) by [song_of_sword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_sword/pseuds/song_of_sword). 



> What if sometimes Nimue isn’t brave enough?

> **The hell is an empty place, all the demons are here.**

_... this is her fault, this is all her fault. This damn reckless and the lack of self-control are the reasons of It. This is only because of her Red Paladins came so easily and so soon to their village, because of her they appeared as the sudden lighting on the crystal blue sky and she is the one to blame for the dead bodies and the scorched ground, covered with a thin layer of grey ash, the only things that will be left today._

The ground turns slowly red, greedily absorbing the blood of the innocent murdered people. The forest air becomes heavy with the pungent smell of iron. Shrill screams rip eardrums and death rales, from which blood runs cols, are heard everywhere. The knights in crimson cloaks cut the throats mercilessly, there is no mercy neither for children nor for women. They look and they are like an army of demons that broke through the gates of hell into this world. Revived ghosts of church books with fanatically glowing eyes.

_...they chose her. They warned her about the forthcoming danger, they asked her to defend, to save, to fulfill the destiny. But she escaped like a cowardly girl, left her people( commonalty) and foredoomed them to inevitable death._

Nimue freezes on with a death grip on the rough stone wall behind her, breaking off her nails, tearing blood to the skin, just to hold back the massive shiver that pierces through her. A deafening scream freezes in the throat, the acrid smoke tears the lungs more and more with each breath. A treacherous voice cowardly whispers to turn away, asks not to look, says to press the palms tightly to the ears and close the eyes so tightly to feel the pain, with only one purpose not to see, not to hear, not to know.

_...defend them, save them, be brave, we chose you. You’re gifted, you have powers, use them for the sake of all good which exists in the world..._

Secret ones whisper these words to her over and over again, trying to awaken courage in her heart, but panic as an ice shell fetters her body, forcing her to inhale the air saturated with awful smoke. And she cannot do anything, she cowardly hides in the shadows, saving herself, ignoring the words of the Secret.

Nimue's face turns pale with an image of horror, her full lips quiver and there is a lump in her throat. She shakes her head, trying to shake off the damn daze. She can't breathe anymore, fear penetrated her skin with thin needles, soaked her clothes with sticky sweat. Horror rushes through her veins, destroying the meager remnants of courage.

From her shelter, she observes how non-humans in blood-red cloaks mercilessly slaughter her people like cattle. Their faces are distorted by painfully sharp grimaces of pleasure, and the delight of true the fanatics of torturing burns in the depths of their eyes. Nimue looks at those who kill for pleasure for the first time ever. Those who cut the carotid artery with pure delight, cut the children in half with a joyful cry and laughing, shoot arrows at their backs in fleeing flight. Those who, with a carnivorous grimace, lick dry lips when blood from their victims floods down their faces and hands.

The screams become almost unbearable, ringing in the head when the painfully deafening silence suddenly sets in. And the world seems to freeze in its weird agony. And suddenly Nimue sees Him emerging from the depths of the forest. He. An anthracite shadow that came from the Hell to grab her soul.

He steps forward and the flames of the blazing houses raise, this allows Nimue to see the nightmare that has haunted her for years. The deep hood completely hides his face, but a feverish shudder that engulfed her body whispers that He is looking directly at her. That He _sees_ her.


End file.
